My Love
by SofiesWelt
Summary: Say Goodbye - Alex


My Love

**My Love**

Alex will es nicht wahrhaben, aber sein Leben ist auf eine Lüge aufgebaut

Alles tat ihm weh und er bekam kaum Luft. Ganz ruhig Alter, du musst dich konzentrieren. Dein Baby wird bald geboren und du musst noch Aufwiedersehen sagen.

Alex versuchte die Schmerzen auszublenden. Denk an etwas Schönes.

Flashback

**Nick:** Wir benutzen die Stute um den Hengst anzulocken  
**Alex:** Lassen das Tor offen und bauen einen Pferch als Falle  
**Claire:** Ja, so sieht es aus. Hast du schon einen Plan?  
**Nick: **Mir fällt schon was ein. Keine Sorge  
**Claire:** Gut . Das hast du neulich Nacht vergessen – _Lächelnd zog Claire Alex Uhr aus der Hosentasche und reichte sie ihm. Er lächelte verschmitzt zurück_.  
**Alex:** Ach du hast sie. Du hast übrigens deine Uhr im Bett vergessen  
**Claire:** Ach da ist sie - _schelmisch sah Claire zu Alex und er gab ihr einen Kuss  
_**Tess:** Was ist nun Alex, warum ziehst du nicht hier ein?  
**Alex:** Na wir - _Alex wusste nicht was er antworten sollte_ - lassen uns noch Zeit, Tess – _Er umarmte Claire von Hinten und zog sie an sich. Er brauchte ihre Nähe, er würde so gerne mit Claire zusammenleben, aber Tess hatte genug durchgemacht. Claire und er waren sich einige, dass sie Tess noch etwas Zeit geben würden, sich zu erholen.  
_**Claire:** Ja – _innerlich seufzte sie leise auf, mit Alex zusammen, ihr Traum, für immer in seinen Armen einschlafen_.  
**Tess: **Macht euch meinetwegen keine Sorgen  
**Alex: **Es hat ja keine Eile  
**Tess: **Aber ihr seid füreinander geschaffen. Tut´s doch einfach  
**Claire:** Bist du sicher? – _sie strich Alex über den Arm und er fühlte sie aufgewühlt sie war. _  
**Tess:** Ja! Die quietschende Diele macht mich außerdem wahnsinnig. Ich zieh ins untere Schlafzimmer - _Claire und Alex lachten, ja die Diele_.  
**Claire:** Nein, das tust du nicht  
**Tess:** Ihr wollt mir doch nicht etwa begegnen wenn ihr euch eingeseift habt und nackt durch die Räume rennt? –_ frech grinsend sah Tess zu Claire und Alex, sie spürte den prüfenden Blick von Nick  
_**Alex:** Oh ja, das machen wir bestimmt, nicht? – _Oh, welch eine schöne Idee er drückte Claire an sich  
_**Claire:** Na klar – _sie lachte ihn an und ihre Augen leuchteten vor Liebe_  
**Alex: **Hilfst du mir packen?  
**Claire:** Jetzt gleich?  
**Alex:** Willst du mich noch länger warten lassen? - _er hebt sie hoch und trägt ein Stück von Tess und Nick fort_ - Na komm schon, kannst gleich was mitnehmen. - _Claire lachte und man sah an ihrem strahlenden Gesicht, dass sie es kaum erwarten konnte. _  
**Claire:** Lass mich runter, sofort - _Sie lachten sich an und all ihre Liebe umgab sie wie eine Aura. Sie konnten es kaum erwarten und waren am Ziel ihrer Träume angelangt. Ein ganz normales Leben mit dem Menschen, den sie liebten. _

Alex und Nick packen auf Wilgul den Kram von Alex zusammen, da zeigt Alex seinem Bruder etwas ganz besonderes, ein Geheimnis, dass er schon zu lange für sich behalten hatte

**  
Alex: **Du Nick, ich muss dir mal was zeigen  
_Er holt aus seiner Brusttasche ein kleines Kästchen hervor, öffnet und hält es Nick hin. Es ist schöner Ring_  
**Nick:** Nobel. Schön – _fragend sah Nick ihn an_.  
**Alex:** Ja, er ist gestern aus Adelaide gekommen – _und strahlte_  
**Nick: **Kostet bestimmt ne halbe Harley  
**Alex:** Eher ne halbe Ducati – _Nick sah ihn fragend an_ - Ich dachte du hast nichts dagegen, weil ich sie sowieso für dich gekauft hab  
**Nick: **Ah ja, sehr witzig. Sehr witzig – _er grinsten und schlug Alex auf die Schulter_  
**Alex: **Ich schätze heut Abend ist es soweit  
**Nick:** Ja? _– Alex strahlte ihn an und Nick konnte ein Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken_.- Wer hätte das gedacht? Alex Ryan wird solide  
**Alex: **Hey, du wirst hier doch nicht völlig verbittern so ganz allein, oder? – _Alex schaute ihn unsicher an, an Tess hatten sie gedacht, aber was war mit Nick, er liebte Tess und seine traurigen Augen verrieten Alex, dass er sie unglaublich vermisste.  
_**Nick:** Was meinst du wie froh ich bin dich loszuwerden – _er versuchte locker zu klingen, was ihm aber nicht gut gelang.  
_**Alex:** So kann´s gehen, Bruderherz. Wird Zeit, dass du mal in die Gänge kommst – _es sollte aufmunternd klingen, aber selbst in seinen Ohren klang es etwas lahm.  
_**Nick: **Das liegt nicht nur an mir. – _traurig drehte Nick sich um._

--

Der schönste Moment in seinen Leben, die Hoffung auf ein wundervolles und – Alex lächelte leicht – wenn auch streitvolles Leben mit Claire.

Er hörte Stevies verzweifelte Stimme und fühlte sich schuldig. So viel vertane Zeit. So viel vergeudete Momente. Sie war seine Freundin, er liebte sie und doch hatte er nicht mit ihr Leben können. All die Momente in denen sie auf Killarney war, hatten ihn glücklich und traurig zugleich gemacht. Ein Leben mit seiner Liebe.

--

Flashback

Sie standen an den Paddocks und striegelten die Pferde, er spürte, dass Claire etwas bedrückte. Es hatte keine Sinn sie zu Fragen, die Zeit wird kommen und sie würde mit ihm reden.

**Alex:** Soll ich nun über Nacht bleiben oder nicht?  
**Claire:** Ist nicht Fußball?  
**Alex:** Ich bin bereit für dich ein Opfer zu bringen

Sie lächelte, aber nur ganz kurz und dann sah er wieder ihre Traurigkeit  
**Claire:** Ich sollte versuchen Tess abzulenken

**Alex:** Ja –_ er verstand sie, es war eine schwere Zeit und er würde ewig auf sie warten. Er sah zu Claire rüber, sie stand einfach neben den Pferd und sah ganz nachdenklich aus_.  
**Claire:** Ich dachte, Dave ist der richtige für sie _– _t_raurig kamen ihre Worte über ihre Lippen und voller Unsicherheit_. - Sollten wir uns das fragen?  
**Alex: **Was? – _er wusste was sie meinte und kannte auch ihre Ängste. Claire brauchte noch viel Zeit, aber er wusste, dass es ewig halten würde._  
**Claire: **Hält es? –_ nun war es raus, unsicher sah sie ihn an und er ging zu ihr, als er vor ihr stand sah er sie verschmitzt an._  
**Alex: **Ja, ja ich schätze ein paar Wochen haben wir wohl noch –_ Claire lachte und verpasste ihm einen Schlag. Alex nahm sie in die Arme und sofort legte Claire ihre Arme um seinen Nacken. Er hob sie hoch und sie lächelten sich zärtlich an. _

**Alex: **Gib mir einen Kuss – _das lies Claire sich nicht zweimal sagen, sie küsste ihn und all ihre Zweifel waren verschwunden. In seinen Armen war sie geborgen, angekommen und einfach nur glücklich_

**Claire:** Für immer? Ewig und mit all meiner Liebe

**Alex:** Für immer! Nie wieder ohne dich! – _ernst und ganz bestimmt kamen seine Worte. Kein Necken, kein Lächeln, seine Augen sagten ihr alles_.

--

Für immer, dass waren Worte, die ihm immer noch schmerzten. Er hatte sie gesagt, aber sie schmerzten. Stevie hatte sie verdient, aber sie schmerzten. Niemals würde er sie sagen können ohne an Claire zu denken.

Stevie rannte zu Alex und kniete sich neben ihn. Ihre Hand streichelte ihn zärtlich. „Bitte Alex, bleib bei mir. Alex ! Bitte macht die Augen nicht zu" mühsam öffnete er die Augen wieder. Sie liebte ihn so sehr. „Ich bin froh die kennen gelernt zu haben Stevie Hall. Ich liebe dich" er sah, dass sie mühsam die Tränen zurück hielt „Ich bin froh dich kennen gelernt zu haben Alex Ryan. Ich liebe dich, verlass mich nicht" nun weinte sie – alles was er fühlte war Schmerz und auch Erleichterung. Niemals konnte er ihr die Wahrheit sagen.

--

**Nick**: Alex, du musst die Vergangenheit vergessen. Lebe, Liebe und genieße dein Leben

**Alex**: Wie denn?

**Tess**: Alex, sieh dir Klein-Claire an. Sie ist die Hoffnung, wie auch euer Baby die Hoffnung ist. Es ist ein neues Leben. Du verlierst dich noch in deinen Träumen.

**Alex:** Sie war so lange mein Leben, wie kann ich das jemals vergessen. Ich habe mein Versprechen nicht gehalten und ich glaube ich habe mir auch etwas vorgemacht

**Tess:** Alex, als ich Nick verloren habe – _sie lächelte ihren Mann beruhigend an_ – habe ich in Dave einen neuen Mann gefunden, den ich lieben konnte. Niemand wird die große Liebe vergessen, aber man darf sich auch nicht in etwas Verlorenen hineinsteigern. Lass sie los.

**Alex:** Ich kann es nicht, dass habe ich nach der Hochzeit gemerkt. Ich habe sie und mich getäuscht, oder warum glaubt ihr, dass ich jetzt hier bin und nicht bei meiner Frau. Rose hatte einen schweren Unfall. Sie haben fast die Farm verloren. Sie hätte mich gebraucht, aber ich kann nicht das Leben, das ich mit Claire geführt hätte nun mit ihr Leben. Ich kann es nicht.

**Nick.** Sie bekommt ein Kind von dir, du musst einen Weg finden! Liebst du sie nicht?

**Alex: **Doch ich liebe Stevie! Ich liebe sie so sehr, aber nicht genug um mit ihr das Leben zu Leben, dass ich mit Claire geführt hätte. Versteht ihr nicht, es ist zu ähnlich. Sie sind sich zu ähnlich. Sie waren beide meine besten Freunde. –_ er hielt inne_ – Aber Claire war mein Leben.

**Tess:** Alex, hast du jemals daran gedacht, wie sehr du Stevie verletzt?

**Alex: **ich habe es wirklich versucht, ich wollte so sehr ein neues Leben. Das was ich verloren hatte. Eine Familie, Zufriedenheit und etwas Glück.

**Tess:** Was fehlt die am meisten?

**Alex: **Claire – Charlotte, mein Zuhause. – _Er sah nachdenklich in die Ferne _– sie hat zwar gesagt, dass sie mich liebt, aber liebte sich mich auch so sehr, wie ich sie geliebt habe?

Tess wusste, dass er verzweifelt die Worte von Claire hören wollte, die er von Stevie gehört hatte. Er wollte den Schwur Claire geben, nicht Stevie. Ihre Augen fühlten sich mit Tränen

**Tess: **Weißt du noch, wie Claire dir in den Pub gefolgt ist? – _Alex nickte, sicher wusste er das. Sie war immer da, wenn es ihm schlecht ging. Da hatte er sich zum ersten Mal getraut sie zu küssen und war gegangen. Er wollte damals keine Zurückweisung von ich_

_r_.

**Tess:** Am nächsten Morgen fragte sie mich, ob man sich in den besten Freund verlieben kann – _er sah auf und schaute sie fragend an_ – sie hatte Angst. Sie liebte dich schon damals. - _Tess sprach mühsam weiter, die Erinnerung tat so weh_ - Als ich so rum gezickt habe wegen den Sorgerecht für Charlotte, weißt du, wen sie noch in betracht gezogen hatte?

-_ erschüttelte nur den Kopf_ – Dich! Sie hatte aber Angst, dass wir uns nur Streiten. Sie hat dich mehr als alles andere geliebt. – _Er konnte die Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten und Tess musste schlucken, auch ihr fiel es nicht leicht all dies zu erzählen_. – Wir saßen abends lange zusammen und haben Charlotte vorgelesen. Einmal blieb sie noch sitzen als Bom eingeschlafen war. Sie sagte, dass sie Peter geliebt habe, dass sie die ganz Geschichte so sehr verletzt hatte, dass sie alles aufgeben wollte. Aber nicht, weil sie Peter verloren hatte, oder auch deswegen, sondern weil sie rückblickend Angst davor hatte, dich irgendwann mit einer anderen Frau glücklich werden zu sehen. Sie war aufgewacht und hatte gemerkt, dass sie nie ohne die Liebe ihres Lebens auf Drovers glücklich werden konnte.

Tess liefen die Tränen über die Wange und auch in Nicks Augen sah man Tränen. Alex stand auf und ging zum Fenster. Seine Schultern zuckten und sie wussten, dass er weinte

**Tess**: Sie hat dich über alles geliebt, ohne dich war ihr nichts mehr wichtig. Sie würde aber wollen, dass du wieder lebst und liebst.

_Er drehte sich um und sah Tess traurig an_

**Alex:** Leben, Lieben und eine Zukunft haben? – _Tess nickte nur_ – Aber es muss sich etwas ändern, ich kann mit Stevie nicht das Leben führen, dass ich mit Claire gelebt hätte und ich will das Charlotte mehr auf Drovers ist. Ich fühle mich schuldig. Sie hätte nicht gewollt, dass Charlotte außerhalb von Drovers aufwächst.

Wortlos stand Tess auf und verlies das Zimmer, Nick und Alex schauten sich fragend an. Es dauerte keine zwei Minuten, da war Tess wieder da.

**Tess:** Hier – lies und triff deine Entscheidung.

Alex nahm den Brief und mit jeden Satz wurde er wütend und glücklich zugleich

**Alex**: Warum?

**Tess:** Die Vergangenheit, aber lies auch den zweiten Brief

Alex las den Brief und er wusste was er zu tun hatte

**Alex:** Es ist also meine Entscheidung?

**Tess**: Ja und wie du gelesen hast, habe ich mit Peter eine Vereinbarung getroffen. Solltest du jemals Charlotte zu dir holen wollen, wird es so gemacht.

**Alex:** Was hättest du gemacht, wenn ich jetzt nicht von meine Sorgen und Ängsten erzählt hätte?

**Tess:** Dann hätte ich Charlotte zu uns geholt

**Alex:** Ich fliege nach Hause, rede mit Stevie und dann hole ich Charlotte nach Hause.

**Tess:** Er hat sich bemüht, aber er sagt, dass sie ihre Fröhlichkeit verliert. Je älter sie wird, desto verschlossener wird sie. Sie vermisst Drovers, er sagt sie ist wie sie – _Alex lächelte_

**Alex: **sie ist jetzt 4 Jahre alt und schon ein kleiner Dickkopf. – Ich werde eine Zukunft mit Stevie haben, aber ich muss auch ehrlich sein und einen anderen Weg finden.

--

Er konnte es ihr nicht sagen, Tess würde sich um Charlotte kümmern. Sie würden wieder nach Hause kommen, denn Tess wusste, dass Claire das so gewollte hätte. Drovers – die Familie und Charlotte. Tess würde sich auch um Stevie kümmern.

„Bitte Alex, gibt nicht auf, Bitte Alex – Alex – Alex, ich liebe dich so sehr."

„Ich liebe dich auch und er wird immer meine Liebe haben. Stevie werde glücklich, lebe da wo du es willst und werde glücklich. Ich habe Angst, dass du dich in deiner Trauer vergräbst."

Mühsam kamen die Worte von seinen Lippen, rau und doch bestimmt. „Vergiss nie, dass du ein Leben voller Liebe verdienst" er sah sie an und lächelte, ganz leise flüsterte er einen Namen, aber Stevie verstand ihn nicht. Sie schluchzte und umarmte Alex.

„Bitte Alex, lass mich nicht alleine. Alex Alex"

Sie hatte ihn verloren, sie hatten so wenig Zeit miteinander. Es war nicht genug, es war nicht fair.

Wir hatten keine Zeit  
um zusammen zu sein  
Jeden Tag den wir hatten  
versuchte ich festzuhalten  
Wir hatten keine Zeit  
(um) zusammen zu sein  
Dies war der Mann  
den ich geliebte habe  
All die Liebe  
All das Lachen  
Werden sie immer  
Genug sein?

Alex – der Mann den ich liebte


End file.
